Demonwolf Redeemed: The Arousing Imprisonment Of Empowered And Friends
by Quillon42
Summary: Someone commented hilariously in a review of one of my stories and such ("Bubblegum Carbons") that I was channeling the Caged Demonwolf in my diction...I checked out the series Empowered, from whence the Wolf came, and I felt for his plight, so I wrote this in turn. Now, in this story, you can enjoy my strangled prose in the narration *and* in the dialogue as well!


DEMONWOLF REDEEMED: THE AROUSING IMPRISONMENT OF EMPOWERED AND FRIENDS

By Quillon42

Crowded now was the chintzy coffee table as its incapacitated occupants slipped and shifted about all they could for spare space. Above them all, a cloudburst of a conqueror, a torrent of a tyrant had hovered, he finally free of the humbling inhuman bondage that battened him to the common room centerpiece for so many months. The air all around felt so much fresher now that the Caged Demonwolf was utterly unleashed, he having marshalled enough oomph over a wash of weeks so woeful, the absolute worst in all his epochs of ethereal existence, to be able to break the eff free.

Now his cheeky captors lay there in a fate the same as his own had been for such a span, that plucky punky ninja bimbo, that hairy grungy bifocaled brute, and that ginormously grating and infinitely insecure blonde pseudohero who originally placed him in his confoundingly cramping predicament.

Having conserved energy over several days simply through the stoppage of all conversation with his raucous roommate and her enervating allies, the Cagey cur relaxed as much as he could in his fetters of fetish and waited for the optimal opportunity to make from his minuscule prison. It was then one Wednesday afternoon, while his acquaintances were out punching the clocks of enemies almost as annoying as said heroes were, that the wearied Wolf channeled all of his reserved bravado, then huffed and puffed and eventually penetrated the sheath keeping his potent presence in check all of this time.

When Thugboy and Ninjette and Empowered had entered again into the latter's abode, the seedy CD happened upon them most stealthily and overwhelmingly, he trapping each with a third of the titillating ties that had held his own form.

For the millennia he had lived, nothing brought the diabolical Demonwolf more satisfaction than the sight of these silly douches dithering about in the same concentrated chains in which he himself had been taken for too long.

"Know now in the most firsthanded of all fashions, you foolish fops, the ways in which confinement upon the caffeinated plateau, here in the common area of this abominable apartment, serve to provide the utmost of discomfiture and mortification.

"It has been for seeming eons that I have been incarcerated within those literal manacles of amativeness, all while you have cavorted and copulated close by in your own figurative ligatures of libido, myself unable to evade any sensory stimulus emanating from your lubricious gambols.

"To boot, I have been exposed unendingly to the intelligence-eviscerating vomitations, again both actual and metaphorical, of _you_ , Elissa Megan Powers, to the point at which my cerebral capacities were almost irrecoverably compromised. Never in all of the eras in which my essence has been extant, I had at one age posited, would I ever encounter a Meg(h)an more irritating and unbearable than the current Duchess of Sussex, but Hell's Wolfish Whelps was I ever incorrect on that assumption."

Looking up at the absolutist effluvium with a frazzled and muzzled mug was Miss Powers herself, she situated at the center of the "plateau" and shunted into sexual shackles (once again). Plain upon her flustered features was that temperamental expression, that repetitious portent of a tantrum to come most imminently…which this time she could not perpetrate given her current condition of castigation. Indeed, it was ordinarily the reality that while Major Havoc was given the creepy cretin card to play ad nauseam, and a slew of other Superhomeys (as well as a ceaseless quantity of villains) were otherwise made to look like jerks in the face of Emp's relative distancing from them all, the powered princess's own perpetual petulance always managed to snag a pass. Forsooth, here one might say that it was a "P_ Pass," just as the series creator who cuckiliciously cobbled together these comics would articulate, in inconsistently pulling verbal punches regarding the way, for instance, the Wolf said that the Thug boyfriend was "P_ Whipped."

Yet here the Miasmal Megalomaniac managed to abscond from the influence of the pandering pen that put forth these panels, and he would long lord over these petty piddling imbeciles the freedom he had filched from further abuse, all that harrying and humiliating humor at his own expense.

Yea, now the tables of demitasse and demoralization were turned most drastically, all to the dire delight of the Demonwolf.

"Shall you permit me to presently procure my leave, (and I fail to discern a method in which you would prohibit such), I seek currently to woo for simply a couple of examples the generously jigglesome Jugganaut, and/or the dyad of ethereal and infernal arousal dubbed Divangelic. To be certain, your favorite and foggiest of fuhrers will not fail in returning either of these temptresses, and quite possibly others also, to this stockade of a studio to pursue the most demeritorious of deeds with said damsels…all of course for you to witness just as I had been coerced to endure the same.

"And to conclude…and most crucially as well…I am certain that my spectating all seasons of _The Wire_ will prove astronomically more entertaining, without all the metal and latex filters through which I was forced to watch it before while in my status of incommodious captivity."

And with that the Cantankerous Despot carried devilishly on with his scheme to do all the divas and DVDs that he could capture (the former consensually, of course, and undoubtedly there would be no problem with amenability given the vaunted vapor's enviable and immeasurable virility in fact).

After about ten times the stint to which the warlord himself was subjected, the latter would free the three who maintained his mooring to the mundanity of Empowered's apartment…but not before the jaunty entity would gratifyingly graft a similar embarrassing snare to the scrawny shape of Adam Warren for an equally extended spell as well.


End file.
